<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Ever-Favorite Object of My Heart by thekindworthreading</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23334916">The Ever-Favorite Object of My Heart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekindworthreading/pseuds/thekindworthreading'>thekindworthreading</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hamilton - Miranda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Insecurity, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:14:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,127</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23334916</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekindworthreading/pseuds/thekindworthreading</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Washington notices that Alexander is oddly quiet and is worried about his boy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexander Hamilton/George Washington</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>76</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Ever-Favorite Object of My Heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddamnfaith/gifts">goddamnfaith</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinywhim/gifts">tinywhim</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>First of all I want to thank @goddamnfaith for leaving such nice comments, you honestly made my day, I nearly started crying! I promised you another Whamilton fic, so here it is, hope you like it :)<br/>@tinywhim you said you wanted angst, so enjoy haha</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alexander has been quiet, these past few hours. He has still done his work perfectly, as he always does, but the sudden change in his demeanour worries Washington. A lot more than he can let on. Still, there is a war going on and it won´t stop because he is worried about one of his men – regardless of how close their relationship may be. There isn´t a moment when they are alone, so the general settles on keeping a close watch on his young aide. Noticing every slump of his shoulders, every look of sudden sadness and every quiet sigh leaving his lips. Finally, after the sun has long settled, they are alone. Washington waits a few moments, before he gets up and locks the door. Then he walks up to Hamilton´s desk, who looks up at him.</p><p>“What do you need, sir?”, he asks, his voice a bit rough from disuse.</p><p>“Are you alright, my boy?”</p><p>Alexander frowns.</p><p>“Of course, sir.”</p><p>There is a flicker of something in his eyes that Washington can´t quite place.</p><p>“Come, take a seat with me.”</p><p>He nods at the small sofa in the corner of the room. Alexander looks uncertain, glancing down at the papers on his desk.</p><p>“But I have so much work to do.”, he looks up at Washington again. “Sir.”, he ads it like an afterthought.</p><p>The older man can´t help but smile at that.</p><p>“My boy, you deserve some rest. I insist.”</p><p>Normally he wouldn´t do that, not when there really is work to be done, but today the worry over the younger man is stronger than his sense of duty, and he knows that those letters can wait until tomorrow. Alex still hesitates a moment, before he gets up. He walks over to George, who catches him by the waist. He pulls him against his chest, and for a second Alexander tenses, before he lets out a sigh and leans against him. George combs his fingers through the smaller man´s hair, carefully undoing the ribbon that´s keeping it out of his face. It falls over his shoulders, making it easier for him to rake his fingers through it. Alex lets out another sigh and presses his face closer to Washington´s chest.</p><p>“Alex, talk to me. Please tell me what´s wrong, my boy.”, George says quietly.</p><p>He presses a soft kiss to the smaller man´s head.</p><p>“I am fine, sir.”, Alexander replies, his voice muffled, but George still hears the lie in it.</p><p>Washington feels helpless, something he isn´t used to.</p><p>“Alexander.”, he doesn´t know what to say.</p><p>Alex leans back a bit, looking up at his commander.</p><p>“I am just tired.”, his voice sounds defeated.</p><p>George knows that Alex is not telling him the whole truth, but it´s better than nothing. At least he is admitting that he isn´t fine. He lets go of the younger man, taking his hands instead. He walks backwards to the sofa, pulling Alex with him. Washington lies down on the couch, even though it´s too small for him to really be comfortable.</p><p>“Come, lie down with me.”</p><p>Alex just stands there, looking unsure of himself. This is another thing that´s off. George had only ever known him to be completely sure of himself, always conveying the feeling that he is larger than life.</p><p>George tucks him closer, so that he is now almost lying on him, bracing himself with his arms on George´s shoulders. At that, Alex lets out a soft giggle, his face flushing, and George smiles warmly at him.</p><p>“That´s my Alexander.”, George whispers, pulling him closer, so that he is really lying above him.</p><p>Alexander´s smile turns sad and the older man wonders what he had done to make Alex feel that way.</p><p>“I´m not, though. At least not really, and I never will be.”</p><p>His voice sounds close to tears when he says that, still his eyes remain dry.</p><p>“What are you talking about?”, George asks. “Of course, you are my Alexander.”</p><p>Alex lets out a strangled noise, burying his face in the crook of George´s neck. George softly strokes Alexander´s hair, feeling lost.</p><p>“Please, my boy, talk to me.”</p><p>Alex is silent for a few moments, before he takes a deep breath, grounding himself, before he looks up and meets George´s eyes.</p><p>“Don´t think that I am ungrateful. I… What you are giving me is far more than I deserve, it just hurts knowing that I will never be enough.” He smiles bravely, before he continues. “Most of the time I can live with knowing that I´m just… that you have your wife, and that after the war, you will go back home to her and forget about me, but sometimes I wish… sometimes I want to have more.”</p><p>George´s heart breaks at hearing his Alexander talk like that. He cups his cheek and softly wipes away a tear that´s running down his cheek, before he leans forward and presses a kiss to Alexander´s lips.</p><p>“I would never forget you, my love. You deserve the world, and I wish I could give you that.”</p><p>He leans forward, pressing another kiss to Alexander´s lips.</p><p>“I love my wife.”</p><p>At that Alex flinches, even though Washington can see that he tries to hide it, and he rushes to continue.</p><p>“But I love her as my best friend. The love I feel for her doesn´t come close to the love I feel for you, my dearest Alexander. You are the ever-favourite object of my heart.”</p><p>Alex just stares at him, an uncertain smile on his face and in the flickering light of the candle, George can see his eyes swimming with tears. He gives him a warm smile, and Alexander´s turns more confident.</p><p>“You really mean that?”, his voice is a mix of wonder and scepticism.</p><p>Without missing a beat, Washington nods.</p><p>“Every word of it.”</p><p>This time it is Alex, who seeks out the other man´s lips in a desperate kiss. When they have to part again, Alex bites his lips and George can almost hear him thinking.</p><p>“But what happens after the war? You will return to your wife in Virginia and I will be in New York.”</p><p>George sighs.</p><p>“We will work it out. Don´t think about it now. Let us enjoy what we have.”</p><p>Reluctantly, he nods. George knows that this won´t be the last conversation they will have about this, but for now he wants to make his boy smile and show him exactly how much he loves him, so he leans forward and kisses him senseless.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>